legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Inventor
I still do not know what 'inventor' is. Can you get all the items and do you have to be a summoner? : The Inventor is an unreleased Assembly specialty kit/class. 22:29, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Hey Mythrun, where did you get these new pics? They're awesome! Jamesster.LEGO 15:33, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, the LEGO club code thing, I see on LEGOUni. But the concept art? Jamesster.LEGO Uh, oh... I see where you got those now. Oops. I need to learn to research things before I ask. Ignore this. Jamesster.LEGO 15:36, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, I'll resist the urge to report you. PatchM142 19:09, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I hate the new design i the concept aret is 1000000000000 times cooler The concept art and the current design, for all faction kits, are extremely similar, but have a few differences. I see no actual difference between them, other than lack of physical waist armor on the current one. Most of the concept art for faction kits have waist armor, but now they're just decals. Kryiptuun 20:26, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Lindel 18:56 March 10 2011 (UTC) I love this new design, I think it fits perfectly with Assembly, and with the Inventor's wacky style. :) I believe its a bit to "heavy" for inventor Panosls 21:30, March 10, 2011 (UTC) They look like cyborgs.Cool.But the Inventor has four skills when the you can only have three,unless one of the them is a consumable.ModernShortyBuilder 13:29, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I think the fourth ability you're seeing is the charge up ability. I HATE THE NEW INVENTOR!! I liked the old one, he had EPIC hair.... D: That hair was my very most FAVORITE part about the Invventor... When? When will the third faction classes be coming out? Anyone know? Lindel 2:57 June 18, 2011 Most likely in the summer.Oh and someone needs to edit the ablities section,it has nonthing written on it.ModernShortyBuilder 11:54, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Problem For some reason the Abilities text won't show up when the template FromFilesText is used. Until someone finds out how to fix it, I have put the Abilities text there without the template. Vangronder 18:54, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Valiant/Inverted? What will the Inventor valiant's abilities be? and also who hopes the Inventor inverted is black? (User Page) (talk) Currently, the game files only tell the name of the Inventor's Valiant Weapon. The Zapzapper. Other than the name, nothing is known about the Inventor's Valiant Weapon's abilities. Vangronder 01:09, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Beehive/launcher? According to the teaser pics from the recent news post, the Inventor weapon and offhand are a combo-item... if this is true, then they should be merged on the inventor page as well, as they are no longer separate. (looks like Assembly got the Venture this time... whereas venture adventurer now has separate weapons...) ^You forgot to sign^ For Inventor, it could also be a mistake. I believe the other dual weapons have both weapons in one image slot. Vangronder 22:06, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:BeeHive/launcher I guess the Paradox and the Assembly decided to switch weapon types.ModernShortyBuilder 20:49, July 27, 2011 (UTC)